The Heavenly Arrays of Stars
by Ririppu
Summary: Itachi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis pendiam di taman, namanya Hinata dan dia mengingatkan Itachi dengan sebuah buku cerita. Itachi kemudian mendekati Hinata. Suatu hari adik Itachi, Sasuke pindah sekolah dari Jerman dan sekelas dengan Hinata, dan tanpa sadar Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Implicit mature content for chap 3. Itahina/Sasuhina.
1. 1 That Smells

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan mengenakan _headphone_ dan membaca buku pelajaran. Suasana lapangan terlihat sepi karena ini adalah jam makan siang.

Dia membawa sebutir apel merah, namun ia enggan menyentuhnya dan ia hanya meletakkan apel itu di bangku, tepat di samping ia duduk.

Ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, ia mencium bau sesuatu. Sesuatu yang manis seperti bau permen karet.

Sembari menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia merasakan bau manis itu. Namun, seseorang tiba tiba menarik headphonenya dan muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A a anu... sa-sa-saya hanya ber- beristirahat,"

Lelaki itu, ketua OSIS. Uchiha Itachi. Kakak kelas tingkat 3 yang sangat tampan dan cerdas. Dia sering menjuarai perlombaan sains sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, prestasi dan profilnya ditulis dalam majalah tahunan. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke kafetaria dan memakan makan siangmu."

Itachi duduk di samping Hinata dan menyambar apel merah di sampingnya.

Hinata menyadari suatu hal, bau manis itu tidak kunjung hilang dari indera penciumannya.

"Kau sering duduk di sini, aku sering melihatmu, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

Apakah Itachi bertanya padanya? Atau dia memberi pernyataan? Nada bicaranya sangat datar. Bagaimana Hinata harus merespon?

"Di-di-sini anginnya segar, _senpai_." jawab Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa merasakan angin yang lebih segar di atap sekolah,"

"Ta- ta- tapi bukankah atap sekolah terkunci? Dan siswa di-di-dilarang menuju ke atap?"

"Tentu saja, tapi itu semua tidak berlaku bagiku."

Itachi menunjukkan kunci di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Datanglah ke atap, dan bawakan aku apel seperti ini lagi besok siang."

"Ta-ta-ta tapi _senpai_?" Hinata bingung harus bagaimana.

Seniornya berlalu bergitu saja dengan membawa apelnya, dan dia meninggalkan minuman di samping tempat duduknya.

Beberapa saat Hinata kebingungan dan melihat punggung sang senior perlahan-lahan menjauh. Bel tanda berakhirnya makan siang membuat dia kembali tersadar.

Hinata mengambil minuman tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di kemasannya.

"_Ca-ra-mel Mo-chi-at-to? Caramel mochiatto_?"

"Apa yang Itachi-_senpai_ pikirkan? dia bahkan tidak tahu namaku."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, tepat di jam makan siang. Hinata membawa dua butir apel di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi ia mencium bau manis.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap. Dan ternyata seseorang sudah menunggu di ujung tangga. Ya, dia adalah ketua OSIS yang terkenal cerdas itu.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang."

Itachi Uchiha duduk di tangga dengan membawa sebuah novel di tangannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu dihadapannya menggunakan kunci yang telah ia siapkan.

Atap sekolah terlihat sangat terik. Tetapi benar saja, anginnya lebih terasa. Itachi berjalan menuju tembok bagian bawah tangki air, di tempat ini cahaya matahari terhalang sehingga tempat ini cocok digunakan untuk berteduh.

Angin yang berhembus membawa aroma manis itu lagi ke indera penciuman Hinata.

Itachi duduk di sana, dan Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata menyodorkan dua buah apel merah ke Itachi.

"Na-na-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, terimakasih sudah mengijinkan saya ke atap,"

Itachi meraih satu apel merah di tangan Hinata.

"Jika kau suka tempat ini, datanglah setiap jam makan siang, dan bawa apel merah ini lagi."

"Te-terima ka-sih Itachi-_senpai._"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hinata datang ke atap sekolah.

Itachi tidak menunggu di tangga, tetapi pintu atap sudah terbuka. Hinata dengan langkah pasti melewati pintu itu. Dia mencium aroma manis itu lagi. Itachi berbaring di atap, matanya terpejam, dia terlihat sedang menikmati tidur siangnya.

Hinata tak ingin mengganggu. Dia kemudian meletakkan apel merah tersebut di atas novel yang tergeletak di samping Itachi.

Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati, kembali ke pintu atap. Membiarkan Itachi menikmati tidur siangnya.

.

.

.

Peluh terlihat menempel di dahinya, mengalir melalui pelipisnya, berhenti di dagunya, dan jatuh ke tanah. Pipinya merona kemerahan, napasnya sangat cepat, dan ia bisa merasakan denyut nadinya, tanda bahwa baru saja dia menyelesaikan pertandingan lari.

Hinata sedang bersama teman-temannya di lapangan sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari olahraga. Kemudian, ketua OSIS dari jarak 5 m duduk di pinggir lapangan, dan dia mencium aroma manis itu lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Per-misi, A-A-Apa kau mencium aroma manis?"

"Kau gila? Lapangan ini dipenuhi aroma keringat yang bau"

"Ah.. ma-maaf,"

Kemudian orang di sebelahnya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, pandangannya tertuju pada sang ketua OSIS. Ketika dia memandang ke arah Itachi, ternyata Itachi juga sedang memandangnya.

Itachi menunjukkan sebuah minuman di genggamannya, ia mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan minuman itu untuk Hinata. Kemudian Itachi beranjak dari pinggir lapangan.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Hinata berdiri menuju pinggir lapangan, mengambil minuman itu. Caramel Mochiatto lagi. Seharusnya Itachi bisa membawakannya minuman isotonik di saat seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap saja meminumnya.

_Rasanya Manis_

.

.

.

Sore itu, Hinata menuju ke minimarket untuk membeli cemilan. Dia memenuhi keranjang belanjaannya dengan puding mangga, puding stroberi, dan cokelat stik.

Di kasir ketika dia mengantri hendak membayar belanjaannya, dia melihat kopi dengan berbagai varian rasa.

_Caramel Mochiatto_

Ia langsung teringat Itachi Uchiha ketika membacanya. Ia pun mengambil kopi tersebut dan memasukkannya di keranjang belanjaan.

.

.

.

Itachi berada di atap sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terdiam menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang biasa membawakannya apel merah.

Langkah kaki terdengar di tangga. Gadis itu datang, tapi tidak dengan buah apel merah yang biasa ia bawa. Dia sekarang membawa kotak makanan. Dia menyodorkan kotak makanan itu ke Itachi.

Itachi membuka kotak makan tersebut, dan senyumnya mengembang di sana. Kotak makan itu berisi potongan apel merah berbentuk kelinci.

Itachi menikmati apel tersebut dan memulai percakapan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku pernah bermimpi sedang bersama seorang wanita di sebuah taman,

Dia berbicara terus menerus seperti sebuah novel bernyawa,

Ia bercerita banyak hal tentang impiannya pergi ke planet Saturnus,

Tapi aku hanya terlentang melihat bulan dan mendengarkan cerita fantasinya,

Kukira wanita itu kau,"

"A-a-aku sering mencium aroma manis yang seperti permen karet, ku-ku-kukira itu apel yang kubawa. Ta-ta-tapi ternyata i-i-tu aroma ..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sangat lirih

"_... senpai."_

Itachi membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mengendusku?"

Pipi Hinata merona. "Bu-bu-bu-kan seperti itu!" Dia panik mencoba menjelaskan perkataannya.

"Ternyata kau sangat mesum, Hinata-chan" Itachi terkekeh menggoda Hinata.

Hinata sangat malu, dia segera beranjak pergi sambil menutupi muka merahnya. Sebelum Hinata berhasil pergi, Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke arah Itachi yang sedang duduk.

Hinata tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya dia jatuh tepat di pangkuan Itachi. Muka Hinata sekarang teramat sangat merah. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dengan seketika.

Itachi juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Rona samar juga tampak menghiasi raut muka Itachi.

**Deg **

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg **

Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Itachi?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Hinata?

.

.

.

Mind to Read and Review?


	2. 2 Caramel Mochiatto

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini hanya khayalan semata, apabila ditemukan mirip dengan suatu kejadian, bukan merupakan kesengajaan.

Hinata 17 tahun

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 19 tahun

.

.

.

Kejadian tadi siang masih teringat dengan sangat jelas, seperti loop yang berputar. Padahal Hinata hanya mengungkapkan pemikirannya, tetapi Itachi menanggapinya dengan kata-kata yang di luar perkiraan.

Malam ini langit tampak bersih meski tidak ada satu pun bintang yang terlihat di langit Kota. Samar-samar suara jalanan terdengar merdu, memberikan irama pada seorang gadis yang termenung di dekat jendela.

Raganya di sana, tetapi pikirannya melayang, mengajaknya berfantasi tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di antara dia dan Itachi.

"_Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal tentang apa yang kurasakan pada Itachi-senpai, tetapi tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Aku tidak pandai berbicara. Sepertinya aku menyukai senpai, bagaimana ini? Ini semua terlalu cepat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki sebelumnya." _

"_Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan senpai."_

"_Apa aku harus bilang semuanya? Perasaanku bahwa aku menyukai senpai dan aroma senpai?" _

"_Tapi..."_

"_mengungkapkan perasaan tidak hanya butuh keberanian, aku juga harus yakin bahwa senpai juga menyukaiku."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_bagaimana jika nanti Itachi-senpai memberikan respon yang dingin? Atau bagaimana jika dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku yang tiba tiba bercerita panjang lebar tidak seperti biasanya?" _

"_Tapi..."_

"_Sepertinya Itachi-senpai tidak membenciku." _

"_Tapi..."_

"_Tidak membenci bukan berarti Itachi-senpai tergila-gila padaku, dia hanya menginginkan apel, dia baik padaku karena ingin minta apel."_

"_Kenapa aku bersikap pesimis? Tidak, ini realistis."_

Lamunan panjang Hinata terputus dengan suara ponsel yang berdering. Hinata tersadar dan segera mencari keberadaan ponsel.

"_Moshi-moshi, tou-san?"_

"_Selamat malam, putri kesayangan tou-san. kenapa belum tidur"_

"_Ummm baru saja bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Bagaimana kabar __tou-san__? Kapan __tou-san__ pulang? Aku dan Hanabi-chan sangat merindukan __tou-san__"_

"_Maaf sayang, __tou-san__ sangat sibuk. __tou-san__ belum bisa menemanimu dan Hana-chan di rumah. Bagaimana keadaan Hanabi-chan?"_

"_Hana-chan sudah tidur."_

"_Syukurlah. __tou-san__ hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, selamat malam, mimpi indah."_

"_Jaa, oyasumi papa."_

Hinata menutup sambungan telepon sang ayah. Saat ini, Hyuuga Hiashi ayah Hinata sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Keluarga besar Hyuuga memiliki bisnis di bidang konservasi lingkungan. Mereka memproduksi berbagai macam produk rumahan yang ramah lingkungan. Pemasaran produk ini umumnya di negara-negara maju, dan Hiashi sebagai salah satu dewan direksi sekarang memimpin cabang perusahaan yang berada di Singapura.

Hinata beranjak dari kamarnya, berjalan ke lorong di sebelah kanan dan menuju kamar Hanabi. Dia mendorong gagang pintu perlahan, dan memeriksa adiknya. Dan mendapati adiknya tidak ada di ranjang.

Suara kran kamar mandi menyala, pintu terbuka, menandakan ada orang di dalam sana. Hinata memasuki kamar mandi, dan mendapati wajah pucat adiknya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi di dekat tangannya.

"Hanabi-chan" sorot mata Hinata terlihat sendu, kini ia memangku kepala adiknya yang berusia 12 tahun dan mengusapnya perlahan. Hanabi sepertinya berniat menyikat gigi sebelum tidur, tapi dia tidak kuat menahan kantuk dan jatuh tertidur seperti orang pingsan. Kepala Hanabi mungkin saja terbentur pada lantai.

Hinata menghubungi asisten rumah tangga melalui intercom, kemudian seorang asisten rumah tangga berlari menuju tempat di mana Hinata berada. Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada di situasi ini.

"Siapkan mobil Reiko-san, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Hinata mengelus kepala sang adik dan meminta asisten rumah tangga untuk menyiapkan mobil ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit terlihat senggang karena tengah malam. Hinata khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kaki telanjangnya saat ini, ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki saat ke rumah sakit, alhasil sekarang dia berdiri di depan ruang tunggu unit radiologi di rumah sakit dan memandang kakinya dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Hanabi masih belum sadarkan diri, saat ini ia menjalani pemeriksaan _MRI_ di bagian kepala.

'_Dingin'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Nona Hinata, anda lupa mengenakan sepatu."

"Ah... aku lupa tadi, tidak apa apa."

"Saya akan menuju ke resepsionis untuk mengurusi administrasi Nona Hanabi dan mencarikan sesuatu untuk Anda. Apa tidak apa-apa Anda menunggu di sini?"

"Iya Reiko-san. Terimakasih, tidak apa-apa di sini." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum singkat.

'_Kenapa sangat dingin?_' Hinata menangis dengan pandangan kosong setelah kepergian Reiko-san. Kakinya terasa dingin, bagaimana dengan Hanabi yang tergeletak di kamar mandi?

Hinata menunduk frustasi sambil menyeka air matanya, dia harus segera mengabari ayahnya perihal kondisi sang adik, tetapi ternyata dia juga lupa membawa ponsel. Lalu dia tertunduk dan menangis lagi.

"_Kenapa semua rasanya begitu sulit? Kaa-san, aku rindu kaa-san._"

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan Hinata dan menyodorkan sebuah sandal jepit berwarna kuning dengan pom pom di atasnya. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berambut perak dengan mata berwarna biru memandangnya.

"Kau pasti menangis karena kedinginan ya?" Sapa lelaki itu dengan senyuman hangat yang bisa melelehkan hati siapa saja.

"Terimakasih," jawab Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya.

"perkenalkan, aku Toneri."

Hinata mengamati sekilas penampilan lelaki itu. Dia mengenakan baju pasien, tapi dia terlihat sangat sehat.

"Hinata." Hinata menerima sandal pemberian lelaki itu.

"Aku mendapatkan hadiah itu dari anak kecil tadi pagi, dia menyuruhku memberikan sandal ini pada orang yang terlihat menyedihkan di lorong rumah sakit. Tapi aku baru menemukannya malam ini."

Hinata tersenyum getir, kenapa ada laki-laki aneh di tengah malam seperti ini membawa sandal jepit.

"Terimakasih."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata"

Lelaki bernama Toneri itu pergi berjalan menuju lorong dan berbelok di ujung lorong. Tidak lama kemudian, Reiko asisten rumah tangga sampai di ruang tunggu.

"Nona, maaf semua toko sudah tutup dan saya ..." belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah melihat Hinata mengenakan alas kaki.

"Aku bertemu malaikat, Reiko-san" ucap Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sebelumnya Hinata merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang dia alami di sekolah, kemudian telfon sang Ayah yang ia rindukan, tetapi kesenangan itu berujung dengan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, namun ada juga hal tak terduga seperti orang yang memberikan sepasang sandal jepit kepadanya.

"_Semua akan baik baik saja kan?_"

.

.

.

Hasil pemeriksaan _MRI_ Hanabi sudah keluar, dan beruntungnya tidak ada kerusakan akibat Hanabi jatuh di kamar mandi. Sekarang Hanabi sudah sadar dan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Maaf nee-chan, telah membuat nee-chan khawatir."

"Lain kali kalau ngantuk jangan tidur di kamar mandi, ok?"

"Siap. Bukankah Nee-chan harusnya ke sekolah?"

"Hari ini Nee-chan ingin menemani Hanabi-chan di sini."

"Ahhhh tidak usah, nanti kan aku pulang."

"Apa Hanabi-chan tidak kesepian nanti?"

"Tidak apa apa, nee-chan harus ke sekolah, bukankah sebentar lagi ada _MYE_*?"

"Matematika dan Fisika terasa sangat sulit, sepertinya nee-chan perlu ambil tambahan pelajaran"

"Semangat nee-chan"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat Itachi sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap sedang duduk santai di depan kolam renang sembari membaca buku. Ia membawa sepotong _sandwich_ di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak duduk sendiri, ada sang adik,

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke terlihat lahap memakan _sandwich_ di tangannya, ini adalah potongan ketiga. Ibu mereka, Mikoto Uchiha tampak sedang sibuk di dapur. Sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku tidak di rumah, sepertinya sang Ayah masih asik dengan urusannya di Jerman.

Cuaca sedang cerah, menikmati sarapan di ruang terbuka seperti ini seperti memberi tambahan energi bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"Nii-chan, kau terlihat seperti ayah jika sedang membaca" ucap Sasuke, adik Itachi.

"Hn, dan kau terlihat seperti Ibu saat sedang makan Sasu-chan, tidak lama lagi kau akan seperti babi jika terlalu banyak makan."

"Hey! Enak saja, kata Kaa-chan makanan ini sangat baik bagi pertumbuhanku. Lihat saja nanti sampai aku jadi pindah ke sekolah Nii-chan, pasti fans Nii-chan akan beralih padaku hahahhaha"

"Mana mungkin mereka akan kagum, lihat saja mukamu seperti lingkaran."

"Apa ini gara-gara aku terlalu banyak belajar matematika?"

"Bisa jadi."

Sasuke kemudian menghadap ke jendela di belakangnya dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca jendela. Sembari memegang pipinya dan menoleh ke kanan ke kiri.

"Tidak mungkin, Nii-chan benar! Pipiku seperti _squishy_. Aku akan membakar lemak lemak ini."

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Sang adik memang terkenal dingin dan pendiam di luar, tetapi jika sudah berurusan dengan dirinya, Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang sangat manja. Kecerdasan Uchiha tidak perlu diragukan lagi, terimakasih kepada Mikoto Uchiha yang telah melahirkan dua pemuda tampan dan cerdas idaman semua perempuan.

Jika Itachi sudah berprestasi di bidang sains, sang adik berprestasi di bidang matematika. Beberapa tahun ini Sasuke bersekolah di Jerman untuk memperdalam ilmu matematikanya, ia tinggal bersama ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha sudah terkenal dengan kontribusi besar di bidang Ilmu Pengetahuan. Uchiha Fugaku adalah pemenang hadiah nobel Fisika karena berhasil menemukan _dark matter_ yang sangat berguna untuk industri listrik. Jika sebelumnya masyarakat menggunakan nuklir yang mampu menghasilkan sumber energi yang besar namun memiliki efek samping yang berbahaya, sekarang teknologi nuklir digantikan oleh_ dark_ _matter_ yang sifatnya hampir sama dengan energi yang dihasilkan reaktor nuklir, namun tidak memiliki efek samping seperti radiasi nuklir yang berbahaya.

Melalui _dark matter_, Uchiha Fugaku menyumbang ide brilian untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan krisis energi di abad 21. Uchiha Fugaku banyak dibantu oleh para fisikawan Jerman, karena seperti yang kita ketahui, matematika dan Fisika di Jerman sudah seperti sejarah, bahkan di setiap sudut kota memiliki aura matematis yang mengagumkan. Tak heran jika orang-orang hebat banyak melakukan penelitian dan mencari ilmu di sini.

"Nii-chan, aku akan berenang untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuh atletisku, lihat saja nanti." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepas kaosnya dan menampakkan perut buncit di hadapan Itachi.

"Wow... Sasu-chan, kau benar-benar seperti babi."

Itachi sedikit melongo melihat sang adik, Sasuke yang biasanya memiliki fisik proporsional sekarang terlihat lembek.

"Aku jarang olahraga ketika mempersiapkan WMO*"

"Terserah, jaa... Nii-chan berangkat"

"Hati-hati Nii-chan, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

.

.

.

Hinata diantar sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah, setelah turun ia mengenakan earphone tanpa memutar lagu. Ia melakukan hal ini untuk menghindari orang-rang agar tidak diajak bicara. Tidak lama kemudian Itachi sampai di depan gerbang, di belakangnya ada beberapa anak perempuan yang berbisik. Angin musim panas yang berhembus membawa aroma manis permen karet sampai ke indera penciuman Hinata, tanda bahwa Itachi ada di sekitarnya.

"_Itachi-senpai terlihat tampan pagi ini ya_"

"_Iya"_

"_Kira-kira kalau aku jatuh dia bakal nolongin atau tidak ya?"_

Itachi melihat punggung Hinata di depannya, ia menyapa Hinata ketika ia berhasil menyusulnya.

"Yo! _Ohayou _Hinata"

"_O-0ha-you senpai_,"

Kemudian Itachi berjalan mendahului Hinata dengan langkah santai, Hinata yang semula baik-baik saja sekarang tampak memerah. Beruntungnya Itachi tidak mengungkit kejadian yang kemarin.

Ketika Itachi berlalu, Hinata merasakan tasnya menjadi lebih berat. Kemudian Hinata memeriksa tasnya dan benar saja, sudah ada kemasan tetra pack 240 ml kopi rasa _caramel mochiatto_ tergantung manis di tasnya. Sejak kapan Itachi menaruh minuman itu?

Ketika Hinata hendak mengejar Itachi, ia sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Kenapa harus kopi?

Tiba tiba saja halaman terasa sepi, tetapi cahaya matahari dengan hangatnya menerpa wajah Hinata. Ketika Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia masih bisa melihat warna merah dari lapisan tipis kelopak matanya yang diterpa cahaya matahari. Warnanya seberti merah kejinggaan, dan saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat warna langit biru yang sangat indah.

_Hangat_

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama sudah selesai, Hinata duduk sendiri di belakang, ia tidak punya banyak teman di sekolah karena ia sangat pendiam. Hinata menikmati caramel mochiatto selama pergantian jam pelajaran ketika guru sudah keluar.

Tiba tiba kelas ramai, banyak yang berbisik tentang kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jerman.

"Apa dia berambut pirang?

"Katanya dia tampan"

"Dengar-dengar dia jago matematika."

Banyak anak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik tentang murid pindahan baru. Hinata tampak tidak peduli dengan perbincangan anak di sekitarnya, ia menuju ke loker di belakang kelas dan menyiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Pelajaran matematika.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi-sensei guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas 1 A masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru di kelas ini."

"Wahhhhhhh"

"Sensei, apakah dia laki-laki?"

"Ya, dia laki-laki. Silahkan masuk Uchiha-san"

"Uchiha? Kita punya dua Uchiha di sekolah ini? Gilaaaa"

"SSSTtttttttt diam kau"

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke kelas. Kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Hallo teman-teman, perkenalkan saya Sasuke Uchiha. Senang bertemu kalian."

Semua murid perempuan terlihat terpesona, mereka menjerit dan terlihat riang dengan senyum dan tatapan tajam, tetapi ada seorang anak perempuan menatapnya dalam diam dan seperti melamun.

"_Hmmm kelas ini menarik" _batin Sasuke

Ya! Anak perempuan itu adalah Hinata. Dia sekarang menyibukkan diri membaca buku pelajaran matematika di hadapannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari murid pindahan baru tepat ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, apa ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepada teman baru kalian?"

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah kami? Kau kan sudah belajar di Jerman?"

"Aku ingin mewakili Jepang dalam ajang olimpiade Matematika, mohon bantuannya teman-teman."

Sasuke membungkuk kemudian Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memilih tempat duduk. Ada dua tempat duduk yang kosong. Pertama tempat duduk yang terletak di tengah kelas, di samping seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang. Kedua tempat duduk di pojok belakang di dekat jendela, di samping seorang perempuan manis berkulit pucat dan bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo.

Sasuke berjalan maju menuju bangku di tengah kelas, ia berdiri di samping tempat duduk kosong perempuan berambut pirang bermata biru cerah.

"Hallo, aku Ino Yamanaka."

Sasuke diam, dan berjalan melewati perempuan berambut pirang itu dan meneruskan langkahnya ke tempat duduk di belakang.

Tanpa ragu, ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja kosong di samping Hinata.

Hinata masih fokus dengan buku dihadapannya, ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang sekelas yang mengarah padanya. Kemudian Kakashi-sensei mencairkan suasana.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran matematika hari ini."

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran matematika, Kakashi menjelaskan materinya dengan sangat sabar, semua siswa serius dengan pelajaran ini.

Kemudian Kakashi memberikan tugas kepada para siswa untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku latihan di papan tulis dengan iming-iming nilai tambahan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, selanjutnya akan ada ekstra 5 poin untuk 5 anak yang berhasil mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dengan benar. Siapa cepat dia dapat."

Mata Hinata terlihat berbinar, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang buruk.

Kakashi pun mulai menghitung mundur.

"3... 21!"

Dan sayang sekali sudah ada lima anak yang maju untuk mengerjakan soal.

Hinata tampak kecewa, Sasuke melirik dari ujung kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Itachi menuju ke atap sekolah, samar-samar terdengar teriakan riuh anak-anak perempuan di lapangan.

"Itachi-_kaichou_ ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lihat terkait dengan persiapan pelaksanaan

Dengan rasa penasaran, Itachi berdiri melihat ke bawah.

Sasuke ada di lapangan, mengikuti permainan bola basket, dan suara-suara tadi berasal dari teriakan barikade perempuan di sekeliling lapangan basket

"Kyaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Keren sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun! Kau membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, sepertinya aku akan mati! Aku akan menuntutmu Sasuke-kun!"

Kata-kata berlebihan mulai dilontarkan para kaum hawa yang tergila-gila dengan pesona Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum singkat, dan selanjutnya banyak perempuan yang berteriak lebih histeris lagi.

Kemudian Itachi mendengar langkah kaki di tangga menuju atap.

"_Pasti dia_" batin Itachi. Itachi mengambil posisi duduk sambil memegang buku.

"Senpai, selamat siang. Aku membawakanmu apel."

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan."

Aneh memang, untuk apa Hinata masih membawa apel merah ke atap? Oh ya... untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menyegarkan.

Hinata menoleh ke samping, mendapati Itachi yang sedang membaca buku.

"Buku apa yang sedang senpai baca?"

"Cerita tentang Mawar Merah. Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Perhatikan baik-baik. Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki di tengah hutan. Anak laki-laki itu menumbuhkan bunga di kepalanya. Karena merasa kesepian, dia berjalan-jalan hingga sampai di suatu desa yang dekat dengan hutan."

"Wow... bagaimana bisa?"

"Anak laki-laki ini spesial. Di desa tersebut, anak laki-laki itu bertemu dengan anak lain seumurannya. Dia sangat senang bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

Suatu ketika bunga-bunga di kepalanya mekar, bunga tersebut adalah bunga mawar berwarna kuning. Mawar tersebut sangat cantik, dan tidak memiliki duri.

Anak laki-laki itu menghadiahkan bunga cantik tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

Tetapi, anak-anak yang bermain dengannya merasa takut, mereka pun menolak dan membuang bunga yang ditumbuhkan di kepala laki-laki malang itu. Bahkan mereka menginjak-injak bunga tersebut di depan anak laki-laki malang itu.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya anak laki-laki yang menumbuhkan mawar di kepalanya merasakan kecewa."

Hinata menunduk, ia merasa sedih. Kasihan anak laki-laki itu.

"Padahal pasti bunga yang tumbuh di kepala anak laki-laki itu tampak seperti mahkota."

"Kau ingin mendengar kelanjutannya?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Anak laki-laki tersebut tidak menyerah dengan keadaan, dia menata kembali hatinya yang hancur. Tetapi sekarang dia lebih berhati-hati setelah menjadi lebih dewasa.

Hingga pada suatu hari anak laki-laki tersebut jatuh cinta pada seorang ..."

Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Hinata

"seorang gadis."

Mata Hinata membulat dan ia merasakan darah mengalir dengan cepat hingga pipinya memanas, dengan detak jantung yang tiba tiba terdengar di telinganya sendiri.

"Ketika bunga mawar di kepala laki-laki itu berbunga, bunganya berwarna merah muda dengan bau yang harum. Dia memetik bunga mawar di kepalanya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu, kemudian gadis itu membuangnya ke tanah, dan gadis itu mengejar cintanya pada laki-laki lain."

"Anak malang ini kembali merasakan kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Dengan belajar dari luka yang dirasakannya, mawar di atas kepalanya tumbuh penuh duri dan berbunga merah, semerah darah. Sehingga tidak ada yang berani dekat dengan bunga tersebut. Tamat."

Hinata termenung, tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang cerita tersebut. Kemudian Itachi menunjukkan halaman terakhir buku tersebut yang disertai ilustrasi anak laki-laki yang dimaksud.

Hinata tersenyum singkat.

"Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan bunga yang tumbuh sebagai mahkota."

"Benarkah? Dia atau aku yang lebih tampan sekarang?"

Bunyi bel jam istirahat berakhir pun terdengar.

"Ah! Audah bel. Jaa senpai."

Hinata kabur menghindari pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi pun menutup bukunya dan berjalan pelan di belakang Hinata hingga ia tidak melihat punggung gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Itachi berada di ruang OSIS, berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kegiatan sekolah yang perlu diperiksa.

Tidak lama lagi sekolah akan mengadakan seleksi Tim Olimpiade, dan beberapa relawan OSIS bersama guru-guru bertanggungjawab dalam keberlangsungan acara tersebut.

Sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat penyelenggaraan kegiatan tersebut.

Anggota yang ditunjuk Itachi sudah hadir di meja rapat, diantaranya ada Deidara, Konan, Gaara, dan Sasori.

"Gaara-kun, karena anggota sudah lengkap, kau bisa menjemput Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei."

"Baik _kaichou_. Saya permisi."

Gaara meninggalkan ruangan rapat untuk ke kantor guru. Sedangkan anggota yang lainnya merapikan dokumen di hadapan mereka.

Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, kemudian rapat pun di mulai.

Konan sebagai sekretaris OSIS membuka rapat kegiatan tersebut dan mempersilahkan setiap divisi untuk melaporkan perkembangan kegiatan.

"Saat ini persiapan ruangan, soal, dan publikasi sudah 80%. Rencananya pendaftaran akan dibuka selama 3 hari. Sistem seleksi yang kami ajukan adalah seleksi tertuliis dengan mengerjakan soal essay. Soal seleksi akan disiapkan oleh Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei. Dengan demikian rapat ini ditutup"

Konan membacakan notulen hasil rapat tersebut. Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei meninggalkan ruangan.

"Akhirnyaaaa selesai, aku sangat lelah." Celetuk Deidara setelah mendapati kedua guru keluar ruangan."

"Sasori-kun, bagaimana laporan keuangan dari klub seni?"

"Maaf kaichou, aku lupa di mana meletakkan catatan pengeluaran klub. Aku akan segera melapor begitu aku menemukan catatan tersebut."

"Baiklah, Konan-san tolong berikan aku rekap rincian jadwal untuk seleksi ini ya."

"Baik Itachi-san"

Itachi terlihat sangat serius ketika sedang di ruangan OSIS, berbeda dengan sosok Itachi yang terkesan pendiam di luar ruangan OSIS, berbeda pula dengan sosok Itachi yang ada di rumah, berbeda pula dengan sosok Itachi di atap sekolah. Aura bijaksananya terasa sangat kuat dan mendominasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya karena jabatan ketua OSIS dan prestasi cemerlang, tetapi lebih ke sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Itachi.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sasuke semakin rajin mempersiapkan seleksi Tim Olimpiade yang akan diselenggarakan sekolah. Setiap pulang sekolah dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di kamar, Ibunya menyiapkan cemilan untuk menemani Sasuke belajar, ayahnya sekarang sudah kembali ke Jerman untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Itachi juga dengan tugas-tugasnya yang tiba-tiba seperti beranak, lima hari dalam seminggu terasa sangat padat dengan urusan sekolah dan organisasi. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Bahkan Hinata sudah pernah berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Sasuke, dan momen lucu pun terjadi.

Sasuke tidak menyangka Itachi dan Hinata saling mengenal, padahal Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anak yang pendiam di sekolah. Tapi mendengar cerita kakaknya bahwa mereka sering berbagi bekal makan siang membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Hinata dan Itachi memiliki hubungan spesial.

.

.

.

Itachi menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Ia mengetuk pintu, dan memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan langkah pelan. Sepasang sandal rumah berkepala tomat tergeletak di bawah kursi karena sekarang Sasuke berjongkok di kursi belajarnya.

"Sasu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menambah kemampuan berpikirku menjadi 40% Nii-san"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mendekatkan lutut dengan kepala agar mereka beresonansi."

"Apa otakmu di dengkul? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melirik Itachi.

"Nii-san, bagaimana menurutmu? Hinata-chan?"

"Dia anak yang manis dan tidak berisik."

"Benar sekali."

"Dia juga cantik."

"Aku setuju."

"Dia harum,"

"Benar, aromanya menenangkan."

"Dan yang lebih penting, di balik seragamnya, aku yakin dia menyimpan rahasia besar."

"Maksud nii-san?"

"Ah bukan apa apa." Itachi memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu dengan pikirannya sendiri."

"Nii-san, sepertinya aku menyukai Hinata-chan."

Jantung Itachi terasa berdetak sangat kencang. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

'_Aku menyukai Hinata-chan'_

'_Aku menyukai Hinata-chan'_

'_Hinata-chan'_

'_Aku menyukai'_

_"_Bagaimana menurut nii-san?_"_

Keduanya pun terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkan percakapan itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Notes:

Hai, I'm back. Aku selalu menunggu menyelesaikan rangkaian cerita ini. Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana menulis setiap ide yang muncul, tapi memang tidak mudah. Semoga aku bisa update lebih teratur biar cerita ini tidak berdebu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

See you next week

*MYE= _Middle Year Exam_

*WMO= _World Mathematics Olympiad_


	3. 3 Lost

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: **Kau akan mengantuk/Boring intro. Not for children under 18 y.o.**

'_Aku menyukai Hinata-chan'_

'_Hinata-chan'_

'_Aku menyukai'_

Keduanya pun terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkan percakapan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau ini, fokuslah pada persiapan lombamu." Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke seraya tersenyum singkat dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus fokus." Sasuke membalas senyum kakaknya.

'_Sepertinya Nii-san memang menaruh perasaan spesial pada Hinata_, _ada jeda pada jawabannya.'_

Itachi hendak melangkah ke luar dari kamar Sasuke, dan ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke

"Lagipula aku hanya menyukai sifat Hinata. Sepertinya dia tidak akan memanfaatku jika kita berteman baik."

Itachi menoleh kembali, melihat Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Itachi merogoh saku celananya, Sasuke tampak berbinar menunggu sesuatu yang dimaksud Itachi. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Itachi mengeluarkan tangannya dan menunjukkan _heart sign _dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang disilangkan.

"Semangat, adikku sayang."

"Nii-chaaaaan! Kau menyebalkan! Pergi kau dari sini!"

Sasuke murka dan melempar sandal tomat yang berada di bawah kursinya ke arah Itachi, dan pastinya sebelum sandal tomat itu mengenai Itachi, dia sudah berhasil kabur meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat 'sedikit' malu dengan telinganya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

.

.

.

Malam kembali menyapa, rembulan menempati singgasananya di langit, menggantikan kegagahan sang matahari untuk menjaga jiwa-jiwa yang masih bernapas menghirup oksigen. Bintang malam tidak terlalu menarik perhatian karena sinarnya kalah dari sinar lampu yang lebih dekat dengan pandangan mata.

Hinata menghadap meja belajarnya, ia mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan membaca materi yang akan di ajarkan besok. Di zaman seperti ini, persaingan di bidang akademik terbilang tidak kalah ketat dengan persaingan perdagangan. Seseorang bisa masuk universitas ternama jika memiliki kualifikasi yang sesuai dan kompetensi yang unggul di antara siswa yang lain. Hinata belajar keras untuk hal itu.

Jika Hinata tidak belajar lebih dahulu, dia akan kesulitan memahami pelajaran di kelas, memang kemampuan berpikirnya tidak secemerlang Sasuke dan Itachi, tetapi semangat belajarnya juga tidak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Hanya saja Hinata perlu waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna informasi.

Dia baru duduk di bangku pertama sekolah menengah atas, mengambil kurikulum nasional dan internasional untuk persiapan studi selanjutnya. Sekarang dia masih bimbang akan melanjutkan kuliah di mana, tetapi dia sudah berjaga-jaga. Nilai ujian dari kurikulum nasional dapat dia gunakan untuk mendaftar kuliah di dalam negeri, dan nilai ujian kurikulum internasional ia butuhkan jika ia ingin melanjutkan ke luar negeri, mungkin untuk memenuhi harapan besar sang Ayah mengambil jurusan bisnis.

Ayah Hinata memang berharap besar, tetapi beliau tidak pernah memaksa Hinata untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ayah Hinata memberikan dukungan sepenuhnya demi masa depan Hinata nanti.

Hanabi sendiri saat ini sedang tidur di kamarnya, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas dan tidur setelah makan malam.

Sungguh rutinitas yang membosankan.

.

.

.

Hinata membereskan barang-barang di kamarnya untuk bersiap tidur, dia merapikan kembali buku-buku yang ada di meja, mengembalikan buku bacaan ke dalam rak yang tersusun rapi seperti perpustakaan, memasukkan buku yang dia butuhkan besok ke dalam tas, dan menyikat gigi.

Hinata memandang pantulan cermin di hadapannya, dia membersihkan mukanya dengan _micellar water_ yang ada di penyimpanan kamar mandi, kemudian dia mencuci muka menggunakan sabun muka dengan aroma lavender. Dia mengeringkan mukanya dengan hati-hati menggunakan tisu wajah. Setelahnya dia mengaplikasikan toner dengan menepuknya pelan di wajah, dan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata kembali ke kamar tidurnya, dan pandangannya berhenti pada kolong tempat tidur. Ada sesuatu berwarna kuning yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hinata mendekat, dan ternyata sepasang sandal jepit pompom berwarna kuning ada di bawah kasur. Dia berjongkok, memandang benda itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya, ia teringat dengan sosok laki-laki di rumah sakit yang memberikan sandal tersebut padanya. Saat itu adalah saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut.

'Toneri'

Hinata kemudian memasukkan sandal jepit kuning tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak dan ia meletakkannya di dalam lemari yang paling bawah.

Hinata kembali lagi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan, kemudian dia kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang, melihat jam di mejanya, mengatur alarm, dan selanjutnya berbaring mencari posisi yang nyaman sembari menarik selimut yang hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia bersiap menjemput mimpi dengan memejamkan matanya dan mematikan lampu kamar, tapi tidak, tidur yang berkualitas sebaiknya tanpa mimpi. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan apa yang dia kerjakan hari ini. Dia berdo'a sebelum tidur agar tidurnya tidak bermimpi dan besok bisa bangun dalam keadaan segar.

Rutinitas seperti ini membuatnya tidak sempat menikmati kesenangan yang menggiurkan di luar sana, seharusnya dia memiliki banyak teman seumuran untuk sekedar bermain keluar rumah, bercerita hal-hal konyol, melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, olahraga bersama, atau makan malam di cafe yang sedang hits. Hinata memikirkan hal-hal tersebut sejenak, tetapi mengingat banyaknya tugas dan kelas yang ia ambil, dia tidak bisa.

Hinata belum tertidur, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana dan sekarang dia teringat, akhir pekan ini dia ada tugas kelompok untuk mengerjakan projek eksperimen Fisika. Beruntung sekali dia satu kelompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke, teman sebangkunya. Setidaknya dia laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan untuk projek yang melibatkan pekerjaan fisik. Tugas Eksperimen fisika kali ini adalah membuat rancangan percobaan beserta instrumen yang akan digunakan pada pokok materi kinematika.

Sasuke dan Hinata harus membuat instrumen untuk tema gerak jatuh bebas. Sejak minggu kemarin Hinata dan Sasuke sudah mencicil bahan dan literatur apa saja yang mereka perlukan. Minggu ini rencananya mereka akan merangkai alat dan menguji alatnya sebelum di demonstrasikan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata terlelap dengan cantiknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih belum tidur, ia asyik dengan soal matematika. Sasuke tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum rasa penasarannya hilang. Dia menikmati setiap angka dari proses pemecahan masalah yang ia tulis. Sasuke memiliki tulisan yang rapi, seperti huruf yang dicetak melalui mesin. Dia berpikir cepat, menulis cepat, tetapi hasilnya rapi.

Seperti kata orang, tulisan mencerminkan kepribadian. Kamar Sasuke tertata dengan baik. Kamar tersebut berisi perlengkapan tidur, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan beberapa rak buku yang tersusun rapi, komputer, laptop, dan printer juga ada di kamarnya.

Kamar tersebut bernuansa putih dan abu-abu. Tidak terlalu banyak perabotan dengan warna yang menonjol, kecuali sandal tomat berwarna hijau dan merah yang sedang dikenakan Sasuke. Ada sebuah jendela besar di dekat meja belajar, bila jendela tersebut terbuka yang akan tampak adalah pemandangan taman di belakang rumah dan kolam renang.

Kamar Sasuke berhadapan dengan kamar Itachi. Isi kamar Itachi tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Sasuke, ada beberapa pot kaktus menghiasi jendela kamar Itachi yang menghadap ke depan rumah. Di sana juga terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna putih, tempat Itachi sekarang terbaring dengan membaca buku. Itachi selalu melakukan hal tersebut setelah belajar, dan dia akan berakhir ketiduran di sofa, dan jika merasa mulai dingin, dia secara otomatis akan terbangun dan berjalan ke kasurnya.

.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, kicauan burung tidak terdengar, tetapi kehangatan mentari menyapa siapapun yang masih meringkuk di dalam balutan selimut, Hinata tertidur nyenyak dan bangun dalam keadaan segar. Ia terbangun beberapa menit sebelum alarm yang dia atur berbunyi.

Melihat jam, ia mematikan alarm sebelum berbunyi, dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci tangannya, kemudian dia mencuci muka, dan menggosok gigi.

Hinata merasa bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Sasuke. Kini dia memandang pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin. Handuk masih melilit menutupi dada hingga pahanya. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sekarang Hinata berdiri di depan lemari pakaian, dia membuka semua pintu dan melihat pakaian apa yang bisa ia kenakan.

Sepertinya terusan putih bermotif bunga kecil berwarna biru muda menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil terusan selutut itu, dan mengenakannya. Kemudian dia bersiap di depan meja riasnya. Meski sekarang dia baru duduk di kelas 1 SMA, dia belajar merawat kulitnya dari Reiko-san.

Reiko-san sudah bekerja bersama keluarga Hyuuga sejak Hinata masih kecil, dan Reiko-san merawat Hinata dengan baik.

Hinata mengaplikasikan toner di wajahnya dan menunggu cairan toner tersebut meresap. Setelahnya dia mengaplikasikan pelembab yang sudah disertai dengan SPF. Kemudian dia mengenakan lipbalm di bibir mungilnya.

Hanya dengan langkah seperti itu, dia sudah terlihat cantik. Rona di pipinya sudah alami ada, sehingga ia tidak memerlukan _blush on._

Hinata kemudian mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, merapikan poni ratanya dan dia sudah siap.

Hinata mengenakan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu kets biru muda. Kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi nona Hinata." Ucap Reiko-san pada Hinata yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Reiko-san.

"Selamat pagi Reiko-san."

Reiko-san menyiapkan sarapan pagi, berupa sandwich dan susu.

"Hanabi-chan belum bangun?"

"Sepertinya sudah nona,"

Tidak lama kemudian, Hanabi menyusul, masih lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Kelihatannya hari ini Hanabi tidak ada acara.

"Selamat pagi, nee-chan."

Hinata mengangguk singkat dan mengambilkan potongan sandwich di hadapan Hanabi. Kemudian mereka melakukan sarapan pagi dengan tenang, berbicara ringan tentang cuaca pagi ini dan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan masing-masing.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hanabi kembali ke kamarnya, dan Hinata pergi ke rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata diantar menggunakan mobil oleh supir pribadinya. Senyum di wajahnya masih saja belum hilang. Entah kenapa hatinya senang. Dia akan mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu dengan Itachi, seperti minggu kemarin. Pipinya mulai terasa panas karena kini rona samar menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di kediaman Uchiha sekitar pukul 9 pagi, tepat waktu dengan janji yang ia buat bersama Sasuke. Setelah menekan bel, seorang penjaga membukakan gerbang dan supir Hinata memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha terlihat berbinar menyambut Hinata datang. Mikoto baru saja berkebun di depan rumah.

"Hinata-chan... kau pasti mencari Sasu-chan?"

"Selamat pagi Mikoto-san, iya kami mau melanjutkan tugas kelompok minggu kemarin."

"Dia ada di kamarnya, kau bisa langsung saja menuju ke sana Hinata-chan," Mikoto kembali melihat penampilannya, dia masih belum selesai berkebun, tangan kanannya memegang sekop dan tangan kirinya memegang bunga yang hendak dia tanam, kakinya masih dipenuhi tanah basah. "Kamarnya ada di ujung tangga yang menghadap ke belakang."

"Apa tidak apa apa?"

"Sasu-chan sudah menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan kemarin, dan dia membawanya ke kamarnya. Yahhh dia memang suka menghabiskan waktu di sana." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Senyumnya mengingatkan Hinata dengan Itachi, mirip sekali.

"Terimakasih Mikoto-san." Hinata mengangguk hormat pada Mikoto seraya memasuki rumah.

Minggu kemarin, Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Sasuke di taman belakang dekat kolam renang. Sasuke ternyata orang yang kooperatif, meski populer dia tidak sombong, hanya saja dia sedikit cuek, dia sangat pandai dalam pelajaran yang melibatkan kemampuan menghitung. Dia selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan sulit yang diberikan oleh guru ketika tidak ada satu pun murid lain di kelasnya sanggup menjawab. Mungkin lain kali Hinata akan meminta tolong dia untuk mengajari Sasuke tentang matematika.

Hinata menaiki anak tangga. Kediaman Uchiha sedikit lebih luas dari rumahnya. Banyak perabotan cantik menghiasi rumah ini, tampaknya bibi Mikoto sangat senang mendekorasi rumah. Foto keluarga Uchiha pun terpasang rapi di dinding sepanjang tangga yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dan lantai kedua. Tepat di ujung tangga terdapat rak besar yang tinggi, rak tersebut berisi piala dan medali yang pernah diraih oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.

Juara 1 tingkat regional

Juara 1 tingkat provinsi

Juara 1 tingkat nasional

Gold medal tingkat internasional

'_Mereka makan apa waktu kecil? Apa mereka makan soal?' _batin Hinata heran dan takjub melihat rentetan medali dan piala yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Seumur hidup pun Hinata belum pernah memperoleh medali.

Di kanan dan di kiri rak terdapat pintu.

"_kamarnya ada di sebelah tangga belakang._" Kata-kata Mikoto teringat, Hinata kemudian mengetuk pintu dan membuka kamar di sebelah kirinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, dan mendapati seseorang masih tertutup selimut di atas kasur. Ia mencium wangi yang familiar.

"Kapan kita akan bekerja kelompok?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Sasuke masih terlelap.

Hinata mendekat mencoba membangunkan Sasuke. Hinata menepuk pelan tubuh Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Namun ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimut yang telah menutupi seluruh badannya hingga ke kepala.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata beranjak pergi, bermaksud memanggil Mikoto. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia yang terjatuh ke kasur karena tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu

Rambutnya panjang, tidak pendek seperti Sasuke.

Bulu matanya lebih lentik daripada bulu mata Sasuke.

Dia bukan Sasuke,

Dia Itachi!

Sontak muka Hinata memerah.

_Jangan panik! Jangan panik! Jangan panik Hinata, bernafas! _ Hinata menarik nafas dan mencoba bangkit. Sepertinya Itachi tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Wajah Hinata sangat dekat dengan Itachi, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi yang teratur. Bohong jika dia tidak terpesona dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya, ditambah bau permen karet yang manis, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, dia merinding merasakan satu tangan Itachi berada di pinggang rampingnya. Kedua tangan Hinata berada di dada bidang Itachi yang berbalut piyama hitam bermotif awan merah. Ketika Hinata mencoba bangun, Itachi malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya dengan memeluk Hinata. Kini Itachi meringkuk seperti bayi yang mencoba menyelipkan kepalanya di leher Hinata.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang perempuan di kamar laki-laki sepagi ini?" Itachi berbisik dengan suara yang serak di leher Hinata.

Hinata semakin merinding. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, detak jantungnya tidak teratur. Mungkin Itachi mendengarnya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan selanjutnya dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Itachi hingga dia terjatuh dari ranjang.

"_Ah... ittai.._" pekik Itachi kesakitan sembari mengelus pantatnya yang mendarat dengan sempurna di atas karpet berbulu di kamarnya.

Hinata kemudian berdiri dari ranjang Itachi dan membungkuk hormat pada Itachi, memohon maaf atas kelancangannya memasuki kamar Itachi.

"Gomenasai-senpai-saya-salah-masuk-kamar." Hinata berucap tanpa spasi, tanpa gagap, dan sangat cepat, ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah pintu tanpa menatap Itachi yang kini mukanya terlihat menahan sesuatu.

Itachi hanya diam melihat Hinata berlari ke arah pintu dan membanting pintu pelan setelah dia keluar, meninggalkan Itachi yang sudah dalam kondisi darurat.

Itachi melihat kebawah, dan mengerang pelan mendapati sesuatu di bawah sana terlihat menonjol. Dia ingin mengumpat. Lain kali dia akan mengunci pintu sebelum tidur. Kini ia berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"_Fuck_" umpatnya dengan pelan seraya mengurus sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana.

"_Why she smells so damn good. Uh..._" Itachi mengerang frustasi dan mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin, berharap ingatannya tentang Hinata segera enyah dari pikirannya. Dia yakin, beberapa hari ke depan dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar Itachi dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan liar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengeluarkan Itachi dari kepalanya. Mengatur nafasnya, dia berjalan ke pintu di depannya. Mengetuknya perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun? Ini Hinata."

"Masuk," terdengar balasan dari balik pintu.

Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Pemandangan di kamar Sasuke tidak terlihat beda dengan kamar Itachi. Kasur dengan bedcover berwarnya navy tertata rapi, namun kini mata Hinata langsung terfokus pada alat yang sudah dirangkai Sasuke.

Aroma musk tercium ketika Hinata mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Sasuke terlihat segar, rambutnya yang biasa mencuat kini jatuh sedikit menutupi mata lelaki itu.

"Aku memasang sensor gerak di sini." Ucap Sasuke menunjukkan bagian yang di maksud.

"Berarti ketika nanti ada benda yang melewatinya kita bisa mencatat waktu yang diperlukan?" Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke, dan dia menjawab ya dengan singkat.

Sasuke menyalakan laptopnya untuk membuka aplikasi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menganalisis data yang mereka ambil, dia meminta Hinata untuk menyiapkan bola besi yang akan mereka uji.

"tekan tombol ini, dan bola besi akan terjatuh karena medan magnet sementara yang terbentuk akibat aliran listrik akan menghilang."

"kenapa kita tidak menjatuhkannya saja dengan tangan?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Dia merasa tidak enak karena Sasuke sudah sampai sejauh ini tanpa bantuannya.

"untuk menghindari adanya kesalahan gaya eksternal."

Hinata pun mengangguk, dia segera mengatur posisinya. Kini pikirannya sepenuhnya teralihkan dari Itachi.

Sasuke diam-diam mengamati Hinata.

Dia terlihat cantik dan manis. Aroma lavender tercium, dan dia menyukai aroma itu. Rambut Hinata sekarang sepanjang bahu, poninya rata, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya sedikit keunguan, dan pipinya gembil meski kakinya sangat ramping. Hinata jarang mengikat rambutnya ke atas, biasanya dia selalu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memperhatikan leher putih mulus Hinata, dan setelahnya, dia memalingkan muka dengan semburat merah samar di wajahnya.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?_

"Ah iya, sensor ini namanya _light gate. _Satu ujungnya sebagai pemancar, sinar infrared dan ujung lainnya sebagai penerima. Ketika bola jatuh maka sinar infrared akan terputus dan selanjutnya akan mentrigger rangkaian untuk mencatat waktu mulainya. _Light gate_ kedua juga berprinsip kerja demikian dan fungsinya menghentikan pencatat waktu. Dengan begitu kita akan mendapatkan data yang akurat."

Hinata hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dengan mata membulat karena heran. Sasuke baru saja ada di tingkat pertama SMA tapi dia sudah berpemikiran seperti mahasiswa.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa sinarnya disebut infrared? apa warnanya merah?"

"Begitulah."

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Karena frekuensi sinar infrared lebih rendah dari frekuensi cahaya tampak."

"Padahal aku ingin melihat, seperti apa sinar infrared itu."

"Hm, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menghubungkan alat yang sudah dirangkai ke sumber tegangan. selanjutnya dia mengambil ponsel dan membuka kamera ponselnya, ia mengarahkannya pada light gate, dan di sana tampak terdapat sinar berwarna merah menghubungkan ujung pemancar dan penerima.

"Lihat lah."

Hinata tampak takjub dengan apa yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresinya sangat menawan.

"Baiklah, mari kita ke langkah selanjutnya."

Hinata dan Sasuke selanjutnya melakukan eksperimen dan larut dalam keseriusan.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Hinata terlihat puas dengan data yang diperoleh. Ternyata mereka bisa juga menentukan percepatan gerak jatuh bebas yang juga disebut percepatan gravitasi dengan percobaan yang mereka rancang ini.

Mikoto mengetuk kamar Sasuke dan membukanya, mengantarkan puding jeruk yang aromanya langsung membuat Hinata merasa lapar.

"Hinata-chan, Sasu-chan kalian serius sekali, kalian pasti lapar." Mikoto tersenyum dan meletakkan puding tersebut di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Ini spesial, buatan bibi. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Terimakasih." Hinata menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, selamat belajar. Semangat!" Mikoto kemudian keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Kamar Sasuke jadi lebih sunyi sekarang. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mencicipi puding jeruk yang berada di meja belajar.

Puding tersebut juga berisi nata de coco dan irisan buah buahan yang mempercantik tampilan puding dan membuat siapa saja ingin mencobanya.

Hinata mencoba sendokan pertamanya, dan benar sesuai penampilan dan aromanya, tidak terlalu manis tapi rasanya enak.

"Sasuke-kun, pudingnya enak." Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih!" Hinata dengan semangat menghabiskan puding itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang makan puding dengan lahap. Dan rasanya ada detak jantung yang tidak biasa, kenapa Hinata terlihat cantik saat dia makan?

Kemudian, tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya penggaris? Penggarisku patah."

"Di meja, ambil saja_ nii-san_."

Itachi kemudian masuk dan menuju ke meja Sasuke untuk mengambil penggaris. Penampilannya sekarang berbeda, Itachi terlihat lebih segar dan dia mengenakan kaos hitam panjang , dan baggy pants berwarna hitam. Hinata langsung menunduk karena teringat kejadian sebelumnya. Dia mengatur nafas dan mencoba bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Itachi menyadari sikap canggung Hinata. Kemudian Itachi berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke. Sasuke kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya dan merapikan data pada tabel. Hinata masih mengunyah pudingnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian Itachi mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya penghapus?"

"Ada, di meja."

Itachi berjalan ke meja dan mengambil penghapus. Hinata masih mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi. Merasa tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari dua manusia yang lebih muda darinya, kini dia menarik ikat rambut Hinata, kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu dan kabur.

"Yaaa!" Hinata menjerit kesal dan kini rambutnya tergerai dengan indah menutupi lehernya. Itachi tertawa dengan sangat keras. Sasuke hanya menahan senyumnya. Hinata tampak kesal dengan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah puding.

Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke dan mengembalikan penghapus beserta ikat rambut Hinata.

Hinata mengabaikan Itachi, dia kini berdiri mendekat ke Sasuke dan berpura-pura menanyakan bagaimana grafik dari data yang dihasilkan.

Itachi berdiri menunggu, namun Hinata tidak juga memperhatikannya dan meminta ikat rambut itu kembali.

Kemudian Itachi menyerah dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Sasuke menutup mulut dan menahan tawanya.

"Hinata, kau pintar sekali." Sasuke berucap pada Hinata di sampingnya, dia mengusap kepala Hinata seperti mengusap kepala anak kecil.

Hinata ikut tertawa. Kenapa dia seperti merasa hangat setiap bersama keluarga Uchiha?

'_Sasuke-kun orang yang menyenangkan, tidak seperti Itachi-kun yang mesum!'_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata berpamitan pulang pada Mikoto Uchiha, dia dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Sebelum pulang, Hinata mampir ke sebuah toko alat tulis. Dia hendak membeli beberapa container untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya yang perlu dia bereskan di kamar.

Mobil Hinata terparkir di seberang jalan, dan untuk menuju ke toko tersebut Hinata harus menyeberang. Dia meminta supirnya menunggu sebentar, dengan membawa dompet dan ponsel miliknya, ia keluar dari mobil.

Saat hendak menyeberang, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Jalanan sedikit ramai dengan banyak kendaraan yang melintas. Hinata tidak mendengar ponselnya berdering, tetapi dia merasakan getaran telepon.

Hinata melangkah ketika jalanan sepi, dia juga dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Ah... aku mampir sebentar ke toko alat tulis."

Hinata terfokus pada panggilan telepon dan dia tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan ada motor yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi membunyikan klakson.

Kejadian ini sangat mirip di drama-drama, sangat klasik. Semua berlangsung sangat cepat.

Ponsel Hinata terjatuh dalam keadaan panggilan tersambung.

Suara 'brak' terdengar dan ada suara orang yang menjerit.

"Hallo, Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata!"

"..."

_Tut tut tut tut_

Kemudian panggilan tersebut terputus karena ponsel Hinata sudah mati terlindas mobil.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Notes

Hai, Seharusnya update malam Senin, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Mohon maaf. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	4. 4 First Kiss

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: **Kau akan mengantuk/Boring intro. Not for children under 18 y.o.**

**HARAP PEMBACA BIJAK DALAM MENYIKAPI SETIAP PERBEDAAN KEBUDAYAAN.**

**INGAT! CERITA INI BERLATAR BELAKANG DI JEPANG.**

**SEMUA BAGIAN DARI CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara 'brak' terdengar dan ada suara orang yang menjerit.

"Hallo, Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata!"

"..."

_Tut tut tut tut_

Kemudian panggilan tersebut terputus karena ponsel Hinata sudah mati terlindas mobil.

.

.

.

Hinata berada di suatu taman yang tidak ia kenali. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tertata dengan apik.

Di ujung persimpangan terdapat danau, dan sebuah pohon yang bersinar seperti manik-manik. Instingnya mengarahkannya ke sana.

Di sanalah dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bergaun putih, dengan mahkota bunga menghiasi kepala wanita tersebut.

Rambutnya menjuntai dengan indah, ujung-ujungnya terlihat bergelombang. Sangat indah hingga Hinata pun mematung mengagumi kecantikan wanita itu.

Ketika wanita itu menoleh, rasanya waktu Hinata telah berhenti. Bulu mata yang lentik, tatapan sayu, dan bola mata yang sewarna dengan Hyuuga.

"Kaa-san?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk.

Hinata memeluk wanita yang dia panggilnya ibu.

"Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san."

Wanita itu memandang Hinata yang memeluknya, ia mengelus pelan surai indigo milik Hinata tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"Di mana ini?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditunjukkan hanya seulas senyum.

Dengan sekejap pemandangan itu menghilang, yang terlihat hanyalah cahaya putih yang sangat terang.

Hinata tak mampu membuka kedua matanya, cahaya tersebut terlalu kuat. Pupil tak sanggup menyempit lagi untuk mengurangi cahaya yang masuk ke mata.

Namun dia mendengar suara. Suara yang lembut, menggema dalam pikirannya.

"Di manapun kau berada, saat ini kau sedang beristirahat."

Hinata terkesiap dengan suara tersebut dan kini dia tersadar. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyentuh Hinata, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mematung karena syok. Sehingga meski otaknya memerintahkan ia untuk melangkah, kakinya tidak bergerak seincipun.

Di seberang jalan bersamaan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang menenteng kotak belanjaan.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah datangnya mobil yang melaju kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki tersebut reflek melemparkan kotak di tangannya dan melompat ke arah perempuan yang berdiri mematung sebelum mobil tersebut menabraknya.

Kejadian tersebut sangat cepat. Hinata yang syok tidak sadarkan diri berada dalam dekapan lelaki yang menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Hinata sadar bahwa sekarang dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Ketika dia hendak beranjak dari atas kasur, dia merasakan sengatan nyeri di kakinya.

"Ah..." pekiknya kesakitan.

Hinata menyibak selimut dan mendapati lututnya telah diperban.

"Nee-chan?"

Hanabi mendengar suara Hinata dan segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat Hanabi sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"Kenapa nee-chan ceroboh sekali? Aku mendengar cerita dari orang yang menyelamatkan nee-chan."

"Maaf Hana-chan, aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba kakiku kaku." Hinata berucap dengan mukanya yang terlihat menyesal.

Kemudian Hanabi menyodorkan sesuatu di balik sakunya.

"Aku meminta nomor telepon orang yang menyelamatkan Nee-chan, pasti nee-chan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Secarik kertas dengan tulisan angka di baliknya, dan sebuah nama yang familiar.

Toneri.

Hinata menerima kertas tersebut. Apakah ini Toneri yang sama?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke bersama Reiko-san sudah berada di depan pintu Hinata.

"Permisi nona, Uchiha-sama ingin menemui anda."

Sasuke terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Aku langsung menuju ke sini setelah nomormu tadi tidak aktif. Kau meninggalkan ikat rambutmu."

Hinata tertawa melihat Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa mengembalikannya besok di sekolah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ah, aku tidak kepikiran."

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan rona samar di pipinya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Hinata-chan? Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti bisa membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Hinata tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Sasuke terlihat sangat lucu sekarang ini.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihatlah."

Hinata mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke hingga beberapa saat kemudian kakinya tersandung dan ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Hey, tidak usah sok kuat. Kau tidur saja istirahat. Kakimu terluka. Apa kau bodoh? Tidak bisakah kau membedakan kondisimu sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

Sasuke reflek membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun."

Kegagapan kembali menghampiri Hinata. Hinata merasakan hawa panas menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Pasti sekarang mukanya sudah sangat merah.

Dalam hati Sasuke berpikir bagaimana sekarang dia memindahkan Hinata ke kasurnya untuk beristirahat sendirian.

Hanabi dan Reiko-san? Mereka sudah menghilang sejak Sasuke berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Haruskah Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal?

Tapi itu pasti akan terasa canggung, dan melihat Hinata sepertinya tidak ringan dengan tubuh yang sedikit berisi.

Akhirnya Sasuke memapah Hinata yang berjalan dengan satu kaki. Kemudian Sasuke berpamitan pulang.

_'Seharusnya aku tadi menggendongnya ala bridal saja!' _sesal Sasuke setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya dari rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Hinata sudah kembali ke sekolah dan mengikuti kegiatan sekolah seperti biasa. Di jam makan siang, Hinata akan membawa apel ke atap, dan kini atap menjadi lebih ramai dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang mengekori Hinata.

"Nii-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di atap?"

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa kini kakaknya berada di atap sedang membaca buku.

"Ini tempatku, seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau ada di sini Sasu-chan?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke dan Itachi secara bergantian.

"A-a-aku yang mem-membawa Sasuke-kun ke s-sini." Kegagapan kembali menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita makan siang."

Hinata menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya di hadapan Sasuke dan Itachi, kemudian dengan sigap Sasuke menampani dan mengambil sumpit serta menikmati bekal makan siang itu.

"Yahh... Sasuke." Itachi hendak protes hingga Hinata menyodorkan sebuah apel ke mulut Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Itachi yang makan. Tanpa dia sadari Sasuke bersemu merah, bergitu pun dengan Itachi.

"Arigato... Hinata-chan." Sasuke berucap kepada Hinata, sedangkan Itachi hanya diam menikmati semilir angin.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga menyelesaikan acara makan siang, dan kini mereka bertiga berbaring di atap, menatap langit biru dan awan yang berlarian di langit. Hinata berada di antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, lihatlah ada awan berbentuk kelinci di sana."

"Itu bukan kelinci, bodoh! Itu marmut."

"Hey... Sasuke kau tidak boleh berkata kasar pada Hinata."

"Berisik kau pak tua"

Hinata tertawa mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu dan berada dalam saat-saat yang bahagia seperti ini.

Langit biru yang cerah, wangi permen karet, gelak tawa yang merdu, angin segar yang berhembus. Bukankah ini hari yang sempurna?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke. Sedari pagi dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah karena hari ini adalah hari seleksi yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kau siap? Adik mungilku?"

"Diam kau." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Sasu-chan, semangat! Mama akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu malam ini dan mama akan mengundang Hinata-chan."

"Kenapa Hinata harus ikut?" Tanya Itachi dengan alis bertaur, heran dengan pernyataan sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja karena Hinata-chan adalah teman baik Sasuke."

"Terimakasih, kaa-san adalah orang terbaik yang paling tau diriku." Sasuke memeluk Mikoto yang dibalas pelukan hangat.

Kemudian Sasuke berpamitan dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Itachi.

"Itachi-kun? Bukankah kau yang bertanggung jawab pada acara ini? Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kau sangat perhatian pada Sasuke tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sekarang sedang demam?"

"Ha? Apa? Kau itu sudah kaa-chan bilang tidak boleh terlalu memfosir dirimu!" Mikoto memarahi Itachi dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Itachi.

"Astaga... dasar anak nakal. Ayo cepat minum obat." Itachi tersenyum dan mengekori Mikoto. Dia sangat senang jika bisa memonopoli ibunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kelas yang telah disiapkan. Dia melihat jam di tangannya. Peserta lain pun sudah bersiap di bangku masing-masing.

Perasaan yang sama. Setiap dia duduk untuk melaksanakan ujian, selalu ada perasaan khawatir yang entah datang dari mana. Takut jika ada yang dilupakan. Bagaimana nanti jika ia tidak bisa mengerjakan?

Pengawas datang, di sana ada Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei. Mereka sedikit berbasa-basi dengan peserta seleksi dan selanjutnya mereka membagikan kertas soal beserta lembar jawab.

Sasuke menerima lembar jawab, ia segera mengisi identitasnya dan membuka lembar soal yang ada di tangannya.

Sebuah seringai tampak di ujung bibir Sasuke, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan ketika belajar. Soal itu sangat mudah.

Sasuke menyelesaikannya dalam 1 jam dari total waktu 2 jam yang diberikan. Ia memanfaatkan waktu sisa untuk memeriksa setiap jawaban. Sekitar 3 kali dia memeriksa setiap jawabannya.

Akhirnya waktu pengerjaan selesai. Dan peserta diminta menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengetahui hasilnya.

Dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Sudah kita duga, Sasuke adalah orang yang lolos mewakili sekolahnya dalam seleksi regional.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san! Nii-chan! Aku berhasil" Sasuke berteriak saat ia sudah sampai di dalam rumah."

Mikoto mendengar teriakan Sasuke, ia sangat senang hingga ia berlari dari kebun belakang dengan tangan yang masih membawa keranjang stroberi.

"Tentu saja kau berhasil! Kaa-san tidak akan memetik stroberi untukmu jika kau gagal."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Mikoto dan membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak sang ibu.

"Kaa-san, aku sangat menyayangi kaa-san."

"Sudahlah cepat, kau tau Hinata-chan sudah datang, dia sekarang sedang sedang membantu kaa-san memetik stroberi."

"Benarkah? Aku harus memberi tahunya!"

Ucap Sasuke seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Ah... momen berharga seperti ini harus diabadikan, Kaa-san akan mengambil kamera. Kau cepat sana bantu Hinata-chan."

"Terimakasih kaa-san" Sasuke mengecup pipi sang Ibu dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang menghubungkan rumah dengan tempat ibunya menanam.

Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang membelakanginya dan serius sekali dengan kegiatannya memetik stroberi.

Tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide untuk menakut-nakuti Hinata.

Sasuke mencari sesuatu di sekitar pot bunga. Seingatnya ia melihat ada ulat di sekitar sana. Benar saja, kini seringai iblis terlihat di bibirnya ketika ia berhasil menemukannya.

Sasuke mengambil ulat itu, diam diam ia melangkah ke Hinata dan ia memanggil Hinata serta menyelipkan ulat yang ia dapatkan tadi dan melemparkan ulat tersebut di bawah kaki Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, awas ada ulat."

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA." Hinata kaget dan ia reflek melompat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak siap dengan reaksi Hinata, tapi kini dia sangat sadar dengan bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

Sasuke jatuh kewalahan dengan Hinata di antara kedua pahanya. Tangan Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan sesuatu yang empuk berada di dada Sasuke.

**Blush**

_Sasuke! Sadar!_

Otaknya menjerit, tetapi ia menikmati sensasi berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Hinata.

Hinata menangis. Sasuke yang menyadarinya kemudian meraih tengkuk Hinata dan mengelus kepala Hinata, sedangkan tangan satunya berada di pinggang Hinata.

"Shhhh tidak apa-apa, kau aman."

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dan duduk dengan Hinata tetap ada dalam dekapannya. Kini dia merasa sedikit bersalah atas kejahilan yang dia lakukan.

"Aku berhasil lolos, aku akan mewakili sekolah."

Hinata mendongak, matanya berair, dan hidungnya sedikit merah. Berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke dengan mata yang berakomodasi maksimum.

Sasuke termenung selama 5 detik, melihat Hinata saat ini.

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

Hinata terlihat _cantik_**. **Ia tahu bahwa Hinata memang menarik, tapi saat ini entah mengapa Hinata jadi semakin cantik.

Seolah-olah ada sinar halo berada si sekitar kepala Hinata, memberi kesan kecantikan mutlak yang pertama kali dia lihat.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke sudah terulur untuk mengusap pipi Hinata. Membersihkan jejak air mata yang ada di sana.

Dalam hati dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri

_Bodoh sekali kau Sasuke. Bagaimana selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya?_

Perlahan lahan insting Sasuke mengambil alih otaknya yang serasa beku karena menghadapi hal yang mengejutkan seperti ini.

Manusia serealistis Sasuke kalah dengan hormon yang tiba tiba meledak? Oh tidak.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Sasuke sudah terpejam dan bibir tipisnya menghapus jarak antara dia dan Hinata.

_Ini saat yang tepat bukan untuk melakukannya?_

Hinata anehnya merasa aman berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia juga memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. Detak jantungnya tidak kalah dengan detak jantung Sasuke.

_First kiss?_

Mikoto kebetulan sedang memegang kamera, bermaksud mengabadikan momen Sasuke yang masih berseragam dan membawa kertas pengumuman karena dia lolos, tetapi malah menemukan situasi yang tidak terduga.

Melihat putranya tumbuh dan menjadi laki-laki.

Sasuke yang biasanya sangat manja padanya kini tengah mencium seorang gadis?!

Mikoto tersenyum senang dan mengambil gambar dari dua remaja yang kini tengah terpejam matanya.

Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan tampak sangat serasi.

Di foto itu terlihat Sasuke yang terbaring di atas rumput dengan Hinata di antara kedua kakinya sedang menindihnya, tangan Sasuke yang bertengger manis di pinggang ramping Hinata dan bibir mereka yang bersentuhan di saat mata mereka terpejam. Rambut panjang Hinata yang sedikit jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

_Hikari? Kau lihat itu? Sudah kubilang bahwa kita akan menjadi besan nantinya_

Ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan, hanya sentuhan lembut, hanya ada perasaan aneh yang membuat kupu-kupu seakan-akan berterbangan di perut keduanya, hanya sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tidak dapat mendefinisikan keadaan, seolah-olah mereka hanyut dalam pusaran dengan iringan degup jantung masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di lantai 2 ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu.

_Seharusnya bukan kau, tapi aku_

Harapannya berjuta, bersama Hinata adalah salah satu di antaranya. Namun, sepertinya kehadirannya lebih menyedihkan dari bintang terkecil sejagat raya. Sebab kini di mata Hinata, Itachi benar-benar tidak terlihat.

Lalu bagaimana perasaam Itachi bisa bertambah, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak pernah tumbuh.

Pada akhirnya, Itachi sendiri yang patah, setelah memilih untuk terjatuh.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir yang terasa lembut itu. Hinata sudah tidak menangis, tapi kini mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sasuke bangkit dan membantu Hinata berdiri. Sasuke membersihkan badannya yang sedikit terkena tanah.

Rona samar juga tampak di wajah Sasuke.

"Gomen, aku... itu... anu..." Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa.

Hinata hanya diam, kejadian tersebut cukup mengejutkan.

Kemudian Hinata mendongak dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sedikit keras.

"Ahh!" pekik Sasuke sembari membentuk perlindungan dengan kedua lengannya.

"I-i-itu ciuman pertamaku! Seharusnya aku melakukannya dengan suamiku! Kau jahat!"

"Hei! Itu Cuma kecupan singkat!"

"Diam kau!" Hinata sangat malu

"Kau juga menyukainya!" Sasuke menimpali Hinata dan selanjutnya Hinata berhenti memukul Sasuke.

"Ini tidak adil, sekarang tidak akan ada orang yang mau menikahiku" selanjutnya Hinata melemparkan stroberi yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap stroberi kesayangan sang Ibu.

"Yah! Jangan menyianyiakan makanan! Kau bodoh hah!"

"Kau jahat!"

Hinata bermaksud memukul Sasuke lagi, tetapi tangan Sasuke berhasil menahannya.

"Diamlah, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab menikahimu nanti."

Sasuke berkata dengan lirih, berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Hinata kini lebih tenang. Kemudian dia menimpali.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, d-dan dan kau... kau... tidak"

"Belum, lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Hinata

Merasa situasi agak canggung. Mikoto dengan kecepatan cahaya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sasu-chan, Hinata-chan, kalian sedang apa? Ayo kita foto untuk merayakan keberhasilan Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya menoleh dan segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"Itu... tadi Hinata jatuh, dan Sasuke-kun membantu Hinata berdiri." Hinata menjawab dengan menunduk, melihat kakinya sendiri sembari menyembunyikan mukanya di balik poni yang rata.

"Iya, Kaa-san"

Sasuke memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"Kalian aneh sekali." Mikoto mencoba berekspresi senatural mungkin.

"Di mana Nii-san?"

Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan yaaaa sepertinya usahanya berhasil.

"Dia sedang demam. Ayo kita foto bertiga."

Mikoto mengambil posisi di kanan Sasuke, sehingga kini Sasuke berada di antara Mikoto dan Hinata.

"Satu, dua tiga cheese"

Sasuke menampakkan giginya dan Hinata dengan ekspresi canggung mengikuti kata-kata cheese yang dipimpin Mikoto.

"Hinata-chan, kau bisa membantu menyiapkan stroberi ini untuk makan malam nanti?"

"Sasu-chan, kaa-san mau ngomong sesuatu." Perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

"Hai, saya bisa Mikoto-san, permisi." Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke dan Mikoto, ia

.

.

"Sasu-chan, Kaa-san tahu bahwa kau memiliki perasaan spesial, tapi tetap jangan lupa kau harus memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik. dan cepat atau lambat pasti kau akam melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Hinata-chan, jadi sebaiknya kau menyiapkan pengaman. Awas saja jika kau kecolongan! Kaa-san akan mengembalikanmu ke perut!"

Sasuke membulatkan mata ketika ia mendengar Mikoto menyebut kaya 'itu' dengan penekanan. Dan ia menelan ludahnya ketika Mikoto mengancamnya akan mengembalikannya ke perut.

Pipinya masih bersemu merah. Oh ayolah... hal seperti ini sudah sangat umum di Jepang (a/n READER KITA DI INDONESIA! INGAT ITU!)

Bukankah itu berarti Mikoto akan mencincangnya dan menjadikannya _barbeque_? Ohh Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pelestarian manusia di Jepang tetapi kau masih sangat polos jika diancam Ibumu?

Ya... begitulah Sasuke-kun yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini? Yaa semoga saja, ternyata sulit sekali menjaga agar tetap update tepat waktu. Aku mungkin akan mencantumkan adegan dewasa di chap chap selanjutnya, semoga kalian yang membaca tidak ada yang di bawah umur huhuhuhu


End file.
